laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
French Riviera and New Zealand
French Riviera and New Zealand is the fourth episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, the twentieth episode overall. Premise The contestants do a soapbox derby and a free-flight kite contest on the French Riviera; then an ostrich race and a mud-puddle tug-of-war in New Zealand. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Guest stars * Fred Flintstone Contests * French Riviera ** Soap-box derby *** Yogis: Wally Gator (1st) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Doo (2nd) *** Rottens: Dread Baron (3rd) ** Flying on kites *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers (1st) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf (2nd) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo (3rd) * New Zealand ** Ostrich race *** Scoobys: Scooby-Dum (1st) *** Yogis: Cindy Bear (2nd) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem (3rd) ** Tug of war *** Scoobys: whole team (1st) *** Yogis: whole team (2nd) *** Rottens: whole team (3rd) * Final results ** Scoobys: 90 (gold) ** Yogis: 70 (silver) ** Rottens: 40 (bronze) Locations * French Riviera ** Monte Carlo *** Cafe *** Hotel *** Beach * New Zealand ** Racetrack ** Forest ** Harbor ** Hospital Notes/trivia * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the fifth appearance of Cindy Bear although she only appears in the first and last contests. It's worth noting that for the former she does well in her ostrich race using steady cheerfulness and inspiration on her bird. ** Speed Buggy. He doesn't even appear in the all participants tug-of-war. * Unlike other episodes, Fred is without his best friend, Barney Rubble. * Mildew keeps a spare hat in his jacket. * The last episode to feature a contest with all members from each team was the longboat race in Hawaii and Norway. * Grape Ape who only seems to be able to say his own name, managed to say "Okie dokie". * Mildew has been so traumatised by the events of the episode that by the end he's in a straightjacket. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Just before Fred buries his head in the ground, the ostrich's eyes turn purple, the same colour as his fur. * As Fred is talking with his head in the ground, one of the triangle's on his clothes disappears a couple of times. * As Senior and Junior Creepley are unloading the rubber cement, the latter's hair is blonde instead of dusty brown. * On the diagram Fred is using to illustrate the upcoming tug-of-war, the Yogis' name has an apostrophe making it look like it was referring to Yogi himself and not the team. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is list these occurrences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When each team is introduced, Grape Ape is missing from the Yogis (although he was among them seconds before). Shaggy and Captain Caveman are missing from the Scoobys. * Speedy isn't the only one not to appear in the tug-of-war contest, a contest supposed to have every member of each team involved. Boo Boo is missing from the Yogis, and Shaggy and Dee Dee are missing from the Scoobys. Mumbly also only appears in a couple of scenes. Home media * TBA Quotes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes